An air damper assembly with an on board control system is disclosed that is especially designed for use in automatically balancing a ventilation system in a building. More particularly, the disclosed air damper assembly provides for the automatic balancing of the air flow through individual terminals of a building ventilation system having a multitude of terminals servicing one or more zones of the building. The air damper assembly is self-powered as well as self-balancing.